Vampire Council
Who are the Vampire Council? The Vampire council is a group of elder vampires lording over matters involving their kind intermingling with modern society and interacting with humans. There are 4 Kings/Queens that make up the vampire council. The council members each have 2 Lords/Ladies that work under them. Please note that the lore related to vampires in VRChat does not match historical vampire folklore and is different depending on the various roleplaying groups. This article covers lore from StealthRG's (Chipz) interpretation and point-of-view. History and Lore ]] The council was founded close to a millennia ago as a method of keeping other vampires in check and adhering to shared rules. Together they decide and place judgment on matters related to other vampires. WIKI: Please assist in adding more lore and info about the council! Members The Members of the council are those who have ruling positions and are able to vote. Members numbered from left to right in the image. Anyone after the first 7 council members are not seen in the picture. #Ketsukei - Lord (Portrayed by Kareeda) #Tyruss - King (Portrayed by CDMan) #Wolfgang - King/Speaker (Portrayed by Arcadum) #VII - Lord #Tess - Queen #Angelica - Queen (Portrayed by Folkona) #Belaire - Lady (Portrayed by Princess Bubbles) #Cyno - Lord (Portrayed by Sonnchi) #Liam - Lord (Portrayed by N0D) #Victor - Messenger (Portrayed by Howlcifer) Associates *Chipz - Cast out Lord Recent events On Aug 18th Chipz met with the council together with Izzy and was cast out following a vote by the members. He fled the scene with the help of Izzy and VII. The council captured Chipz, SciFri and Izzy on Aug 27th and manage to strike a deal of Chipz continued existance in exchange for SciFri's capture. He would later flee. Common terminology Lore related to the Vampire Council appears to borrow many aspects and terminology from the pen-and-paper tabletop roleplaying game Vampire: The Masquerade by White Wolf. *Kindred - A vampire. The term is used by vampires when referring to their race as a whole or another vampire. *Embrace - The act of turning someone into a vampire. *Sire - The vampire who turns a human into a vampire. I.e. 'siring' a 'childe'. *Childe - The human who is turned into a vampire by a 'sire'. *Caitiff - A Vampire who is considered Half-blood, or Clanless. Sometimes called Thin-bloods. Trivia *The reason for the terminology used by the vampire council resembling tabletop pen-and-paper is probably due to Arcadum working as a game master. *Despite there being 2 lords per council member, Tess had Chipz as a third lord under her. Gallery StealthRG Aug 18th 8.jpg|Ketsukei talks to VII while Chipz is on the run. Stealth Aug 25th VII and Tess.jpg|Tess and VII on the run. Stealth Aug 25th Vampire Council 2.jpg|Tess and VII are located by Wolfgang Stealth Aug 27th 1 Vampire Council.jpg|Meeting after the capture Aug 27th Stealth Aug 27th 5 Vampire Council.jpg|SciFri is taken hostage Stealth Aug 27th 7 Vampire Council.jpg|Wolfgang and his 'pet' Sylvia Stealth Aug 27th 6 Vampire Council.jpg|Guards Stealth Aug 27th 8 Vampire Council Sylvia.jpg|Sylvia doesn't appreciate being called a 'pet' Stealth Sept 8th 6 Vampires Sylvia.jpg|Sylvia and Belaire Category:Group Factions Category:Ascension Lore